


Dynamite

by flamebirds



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, One Shot, Short Drabble, and yes the boredom is becoming more painful than anything else, please amputate my leg, yes i am on a lot of painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds
Summary: "Aliens?" Rose suggested."... Aliens."





	Dynamite

"How the hell am I going to explain this?" Grant asked, looking at the smouldering ruin that was once called Wayne Manor.

"Aliens?" Rose suggested.

"... Aliens."

"Batman's still gonna kill you."

"I'm not the one who brought the dynamite!"

"But you did light it."

"Rosie", he deadpanned. "You don't put dynamite in front of a guy and expect him not to light it."

"Psycho."

"Thank you for finally noticing."


End file.
